gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Racers
GTA$ RP |target = Other Players |todo = Follow the checkpoints. |protagonists = 2-4 Players |fail = Only one player is left alive. A player completes a lap. }} Tiny Racers is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, released on April 25, 2017, during the Tiny Racers Week event.Official Source: Overview The mode consists of a race against other players in a bird-perspective view. The players have to race against each other and obtain power-ups in order to get an advantage. The difficulty of the game is that players have little perspective to detect ramps and jumps, making it a notable obstacle to make a difference in the player's positions. If one of the players is knocked off the road or is too far from the leading player for ten seconds, they are automatically wasted and are considered the loser of the round. If all players die, the round will be considered a draw. The player who manages to reach the finish line or have their opponents far away gets awarded a point. Subsequently, the one who manages to get the required score is the winner of the game. Power-Ups Locations There are seven Tiny Racers events in GTA Online, each one at a different location. They are as follows: Tips *The physics of the race missions causes the vehicles to bounce massively, meaning crashing into corners at what seems to be low speed causes unexpected results - avoid edges of the track. *Slipstreaming is much more effective in Tiny Racers - avoid people slipstreaming your vehicle by swerving, and remain behind other players to slipstream them. *It seems that the winner of the previous round/target will gain a secondary "boost" at the start line, meaning the winning streak will always become in front of the opponents. To counteract this, tackling the rear end of opponents cars at the start line may spin them out. *Depending on the position of opponents of players, it is important to choose the right vehicle. The Ramp Buggy and Ruiner 2000 power-ups commonly appear inline with each other - if severely behind other players, be sure to pick the Ramp Buggy power-up rather than the Ruiner 2000, as the Ramp Buggy appears to have a much quicker boost of acceleration than both other players (no matter what vehicle) and its usual performance in regular gameplay. If behind other players closely, choosing the Ruiner 2000 is effective for using the on-board rockets, while if in front of other players, the Ramp Buggy is once again useful for moving away from targets and reaching other useful pickups first. Glitches *Occasionally, vehicles destroyed in previous rounds may respawn in front of the player, allowing opponents to a possible advantage. *Sometimes, the player will spawn facing the wrong way. Video External Links * * * * * * * References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Adversary Modes Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online